Stand Up Sit Down
Sora is not done with the line distribution! Please Wait! Stand Up Sit Down '(立ち上がる座る, ''also stylised as SUSD) is the first single created. This Single is for the performance after the I.R Competition. The songs in this single are written by Sora Single Songs *'''SUSD *AnS *TI Single Members 27 members. 5 members; WQuin Center 1st Row: '[[Kumiko Nanha|'Kumiko Nanha]], [[June Akimoto|'June Akimoto']], [[Chisaki Hayashi|'' Chisaki Hayashi '']], [[Masami Mizushima|'Masami Mizushima']], [[Tsukiko Shirayuri|'Tsukiko Shirayuri']]. '2nd Row: 'Luna Aoki, Jitsuko Nakano, Yukino Tachibana , Melody Shirabe, Umi Hanano, Violet Hoshi, Mochi Hyūga. '3rd Row: ' Ayu Watanabe , Tsubaki Nagai, Waka Yu, Mion Amagawa, Tomoko Hoshizora, Mariko Shimizu, Zabel Chiaki. '4th Row: ' Nanabi Kitamura , Kirin Nakamura, Crystal Sora, Luka Sakurana, Hana Shilda, Yura Rika, Tsubasa Nakamura, Bellareta Shiraki. Lyrics English= Kumiko/JuneStand Up! Tsukiko/MasamiSit Down! Never gonna back down. This is my way. This is my show. Yukino/Luna/Jitsuko/Mochi Look at my Performance, Yukino/Umi/Melody/Violet See my shine. Ayu/Tsubaki/Zabel/Mariko Never gonna lose out. Ayu/Waka/Mion/Tomoko Always reaching for the top! Nanabi/Luka/Crystal/Tsubasa Up. Up. Up! Nanabi/Kirin/Yura/Hana/Bellareta Climbing higher and higher. Kumiko/June/Chisaki/Tsukiko/Masami Don't look down, You don't wanna drop now, do you? SUSD, SUSD June/Masami Not gonna go back. Kumiko/Tsukiko Gonna go forward. Nanabi/Ayu/Yukino Advance now. Luna/Jitsuko/Mochi Advance! Umi/Melody/Violet Stand Up! Tsubaki/Zabel/Mariko Sit Down! Waka/Mion/Tomoko Never ever looking back at failures, Luka/Crystal/Tsubasa Don't stop me now! Kirin/Yura/Hana/Bellareta Advance go forward! SUSD! Luna/Umi/Tsubaki Are you ready? Jitsuko/Melody/Zabel (Ready!) Waka/Luka/Kirin Go Forward! Mion/Crystal/Yura Don't Back Down. Violet/Mariko/Tomoko Advance! Mochi/Hana/Tsubasa Forward we will go! Forward, Forward! Oh ay, Oh ay, AY! Advance our way, Have it my style. Watch me Rise, Up. Up. Up! Not gonna drop Never Failing, It's my turn now! Let's do this, Hand in Hand, Gonna Stand Up, Not Sitting Down! (SUSD, SUSD) Let's do this our way Gonna block haters out Not listening, Me and My team. It's now our time, To shout it out! Ready go! Stand Up now! Sit Down later... SUSD! |-|Romaji= Tachiagaru! Suwatte kudasai! Zettai ni genki ni narou. Kore ga watashi no yarikatadesu. Kore wa watashi no shōdesu. Watashi no pafōmansu o mite, watashi no kagayaki o mite kudasai. Kesshite ushinau koto wa arimasen. Tsuneni toppu ni tassuru! Appu. Appu. Appu! Takai to takai noboru. Shita o minaide kudasai, anata wa ima oritaku wa arimasen ka? SUSD, SUSD modotte iku tsumori wanai. Yatte miyou. Zenshin suru. Zenshin! Tachiagaru! Suwatte kudasai! Kesshite shippai o furikaeru koto wa kesshite arimasen. Ima watashi o tomenaide! Adobansu ga susumu! O susume! Junbi wa dekita ka? (Junbi-chū! ) Zenshin suru! Kōtai shinaide kudasai. Zenshin! Watashitachiha ikudeshou! Mae! Mae! Ā, ā, ā! Watashitachi no michi o susume, watashi no sutairu ni shite kudasai. Watashi o miru raizu, appu. Appu. Appu! Otosanai kesshite shippai shinai, sore wa ima watashi no bandesu! Kore o yarou, tewotsunaide, tachiagaru yo, suwatte inai! (SUSD, SUSD) watashitachi no yarikata de kore o yarimashou iyagarase o burokku suru tsumorida kiite inai, watashi to watashi no chīmu. Ima wa watashitachi no jikandesu. Sore o sakebu! Junbi ga dekimashita! Ima tachiagare! Atode suwatte... SUSD! |-|Kanji= 立ち上がる！ 座って下さい！ 絶対に元気になろう。 これが私のやり方です。 これは私のショーです。 私のパフォーマンスを見て、 私の輝きを見てください。 決して失うことはありません。 常にトップに達する！ アップ。 アップ。 アップ！ 高いと高い登る。 下を見ないでください、 あなたは今降りたくはありませんか？ SUSD、SUSD 戻って行くつもりはない。 やってみよう。 前進する。 前進！ 立ち上がる！ 座って下さい！ 決して失敗を振り返ることは決してありません。 今私を止めないで！ アドバンスが進む！ おススメ！ 準備はできたか？ (準備中） 前進する！ 後退しないでください。 前進！ 私たちは行くでしょう！ フォワード、フォワード！ ああ、 ああ、 ああ！ 私たちの道を進め、 私のスタイルにしてください。 私を見るライズ、 アップ。 アップ。 アップ！ 落とさない 決して失敗しない、 それは今私の番です！ これをやろう、 手をつないで、 立ち上がるよ、 座っていない！ (SUSD、SUSD） 私たちのやり方でこれをやりましょう 嫌がらせをブロックするつもりだ 聞いていない、 私と私のチーム。 今は私たちの時間です。 それを叫ぶ！ 準備ができました！ 今立ち上がれ！ 後で座って... SUSD! Trivia *This song is the first Single. *All the names are in short form so that it will be a surprise. *Names in Bold are Centers. ** Name in Bold and Italic is the main center. ** Names underlined are the leads of their row. Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Multi-typed Songs Category:Chisaki Hayashi Category:June Akimoto Category:Masami Mizushima Category:Luna Aoki Category:Tsukiko Shirayuri Category:Yukino Tachibana Category:Jitsuko Nakano Category:Melody Shirabe Category:Umi Hanano Category:Violet Hoshi Category:Mochi Hyūga Category:Ayu Watanabe Category:Tsubaki Nagai Category:Waka Yu Category:Mion Amagawa Category:Tomoko Hoshizora Category:Mariko Shimizu Category:Zabel Chiaki Category:Nanabi Kitamura Category:Kirin Nakamura Category:Crystal Sora Category:Luka Sakurana Category:Hana Shilda Category:Yura Rika Category:Tsubasa Nakamura Category:Bellareta Shiraki